


Paperheart

by Minnnoru



Category: The OA (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I will update the tags when I uplaod a new chapter, Kidnapping, M/M, No knowledge about The OA required, Temporary blind character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnnoru/pseuds/Minnnoru
Summary: Victor gently pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s and reached for his hand, “Yuuri, do you believe in eternity?” He asked softly, a content smile creeping up his face.The smaller boy squeezed Victor’s hand and let himself ponder about the question. Did he believe in in it? He knew what Victor wanted to hear. He was a kind-hearted sap in the end but out of Victor’s mouth the words seemed to carry so much weight that Yuuri didn’t want to lie.“No,” he admitted in the end, “I don’t think that something is ever meant to last.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was stupid enough to accidentally delete this fic so I'm uploading it again. I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Have fun reading.
> 
> Trigger warning: might contain sensitive topics (more below)

It was a sleepy Thursday morning. For the people on the Aigi Bridge it should have been a normal day. A day where they drove to work and waited until they could escape to the safety of their home again.

 

There was a bald man, sitting in a red golf who was impatiently honking the horn of his car, expecting for the people to drive even though they we’re stuck in a traffic jam. There was a young man calling his boss, tugging nervously his collar, while stammering out an excuse that he was going to be late. And in the midst of it all was a women who needed to slam on the brakes with her ruby high heels, cursing as she furrowed her perfect shaped eyebrows in anger.

 

A little girl, not much older than seven, turned her small head around when she heard the abrupt screeching of the brakes, hoping to discover something exciting and to escape her boredom even just for a minute. That was the second she saw him. In the midst of all the cars was a young boy who was running barefoot across the bridge, ignoring the irritated yelling from the people around him.

 

“Mom?” She called out, wonder clearly written across the little girl’s face, “Mom! That man—“

 

Her mom in the car turned around, her phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 

“There,” she whispered softly as she pointed at the running figure on the streets, wearing nothing but torn clothes. The little girl couldn’t help herself but watch as the boy climbed over the low metal fence, hanging tightly on to the railing.

 

The faint voice of her mother rang in the close space of the family’s car, “What is he planning to do?” she wondered, phone completely forgotten by now.

 

The boy turned around and she caught her breath, their gazes locking. He was _beautiful_ , she thought silently. The male stared at her from all across the road with such pretty, vast and sad eyes that she felt the sudden urge to cry. Her heart felt heavy as if the emotions of the boy seeped into her. He looked so _so_ sorrowful that she wanted to reach out to him and hug him until he felt better.

 

Much too soon the male turned away and the little girl only registered faintly as he let go of the railing. Her mother’s warning reached her ears too late, “No, no. God! Don’t- Don’t look!”

 

She was forced to watch as he let himself fall down the bridge.

 

With wide green eyes she watched him disappear from her sight as if the boy was just a daydream, an imagination created due to her boredom but her mother’s frantic screams told her otherwise. She knew that what happened was bad. She knew because people shouted and ran worriedly to the spot where the boy was just mere second ago.

 

But she couldn’t help herself but think that the boy just looked even more beautiful. Just like an angel. Like a fallen angel with sad brown eyes who let himself drop down into the depths of the cold waters. She knew that the sight would be burned in her mind forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide attempt
> 
> Hey folks. I decided to write a fic based on The OA. Just read the first three chapters and decide if it's your cup of tea or not. I would like to know if you want more. The second chapter will come tomorrow!


End file.
